


Hawaiian Hellish Experience:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Catherine: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e24 Aloha Malama Pono (Farewell and Take Care), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve, Catherine, & Danny are a happy couple, & when Steve gets shot at the prison, where he visited Wo Fat, They finally admit to each other how important they are to each other, & so are Kono & Chin, Are they successful?, Will they be together forever?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!!*</p><p> <br/>*Author's Note: This is my fourth one, Steve, Catherine, Please read the first one, & enjoy!!!!* </p><p>*Author's Note # 2: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Hellish Experience:

*Summary: Steve, Catherine, &; Danny are a happy couple, &; when Steve gets shot at the prison, where he visited Wo Fat, They finally admit to each other how important they are to each other, &; so are Kono &; Chin, Are they successful?, Will they be together forever?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This is my fourth one, Steve, Catherine, Please read the first one, &; enjoy!!!!*

 

 

*Author's Note # 2: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly rushed in to Kings Medical Center, After receiving word that their love one, teammate, & friend, Commander Steve McGarrett was admitted for multiple gunshot wounds to the chest, & throat. They could not believe that this is happening, & now they are really feeling vulnerable, cause their other love one, teammate, & friend, Officer Kono Kalakaua, had left the island, in order to protect her boyfriend, Adam Noshimuri, with Steve's Mother's help, & she wanted to be with him. They knew that it will crush her, when she heard the news.

 

They found their other dear friend, Danny & Steve's Other Lover, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, Naval Intelligence, waiting for them in the waiting room. They hugged & kissed each other, Chin asked with a small smile, "How are you doing ?", The Brunette shrugged her shoulders, & said, "As well as could be expected", Danny wrapped an arm around her, & kissed her temple, "Any word yet, Baby ?", She had tears in her eyes, "The Doctor said that there might be too much trauma, & he would not make it through the night", She let out her emotions, & frustrations out, The Two Men comforted her, & they sat down & waited patiently on further updates on Steve.

 

It was 2:00 am, Danny, Catherine, & Chin were on high alert, & they were surprised to see Kono coming to them, walking in a steady pace, she called out, "Guys !", she engulfed them up in a big hug, She heard the news about Steve, & Adam & Doris insisted that she goes back home, so she can be with her ohana. Catherine said sniffling, "I am so so sorry, Kono, I promised you that I would take care of these boys for you", The Beautiful Officer shook her head in the "negative", "It is not your fault, or anyone's fault, We are gonna have fun catching the son of a bitch that did this, We are gonna make him pay for fucking with our ohana", Catherine, Danny, & Chin all nodded with determination on their face, They turned around & saw Steve's Doctor walking towards them.

 

"He made it through the surgery, but he still is in critical condition, I think that he is strong enough to come out of this, He would need your strength, love, & support, Let him rest, I think that it would do him some good, We are determined to see if he suffered vocal damage", Dr. Louis, Steve's Doctor said, which had them in alarm. Dr. Louis said, "80% chance of that happening, But we can not take any chances", & he took them to see Steve, & before he left, "Call me, If he needs anything, or if you have questions", They thanked them & he went on his rounds.

 

When they saw Steve for the first time, since he was brought in, & it was hard to keep their emotions in check, Chin & Kono announced that they were ready to work the case, & Danny felt torn between working, & staying to help Catherine with their lover, She simply told him, "Danny, You are chomping at the bit, Go help the others, I will be fine with Steve", she gave a him a hot kiss, & showed him the door, where Kono & Chin were waiting, & he smiled at Steve, & said, "Remember, Danno loves you", & kisses the Seal on the forehead. Catherine whispered into Steve's ear, "Stay with us, Sailor, We are counting on you", She sat down & prepared herself for a long night.

 

Governor Denning gave them all the resources available to find the killers, & bring them to justice if necessary, & he made sure that they have the best equipment out there, when they go out into the field. They left his office with his blessing, He stopped them, & said, "Get those pieces of shit off of my island", & they said in unison, "Yes, Sir", & they went to do just that, Get the criminals off of the streets, & their island, so children grow up safely without worries.

 

They found them no problem, they were working for the Yauzka, & they were planning on flying back to Japan, & Danny, Chin, & Kono yelled, "Five-O, Drop your weapons !", &,got into a shootout with them, & cleared the scene. They can't wait to get back to Steve, especially Danny, The Three Team Members made back to the hospital, in Kono's car, in complete silence.

 

Catherine helped the Nursing Staff tend to Steve's needs, so she can feel useful, & she was happy that he is doing much better, after his sponge bath. She told the team, when they came walking in, & they sighed in huge relief. Rachel & Stan brought Grace to visit, cause Danny called them on the way to the bust, Rachel said in a positive tone, "He will be ok, you see, It will take time", Stan nodded in agreement, "He is strong, & a fighter", Grace said,with a smile, "Cause, He is Super Seal", & everyone laughed, & Catherine kissed her cheek, & said, "You got that right, Good Looking", & they all sat around, & waited patiently for Steve to wake up from his coma, & be in the land of the living again.

 

When he finally woke up, they celebrated, & Danny said, "Denning gave us all 2 weeks, since, you are recovering", & Catherine said, "There are so many dirty & naughty things that we want to do to you, Sailor Boy", Steve shivered, & said, "I can not wait", When he was strong enough, they told him what happened to him.

 

Danny & Catherine turned the house into a romantic setting with Chin & Kono's help, "Feel better, Brah", Chin said, as they were leaving, Kono kissed Steve on the cheek, & said, "We love you, Boss", The Navy Seal smiled, & said, "Thanks, Guys, I love you too", As soon as the cousins left, Catherine & Danny led him into the house, & up to their bedroom, where they tended to every one of Steve's needs.

 

They teased his body, especially his delicious nipples, sucked his cock & gave him incredible blow jobs, where he was making these sounds, which drove his lovers wild. They all had round two in the shower, & erotically pleasured each other. They washed off the sex off of them, dried each other, & hit the bed naked. "Thank you for this, I love you, Guys" Catherine said, "Right back at ya, We love you too", & Danny said smiling, "Don't you ever forget it", Steve chuckled, & he promised that he wouldn't. They settled down to their future, & to rest peacefully, Steve feels lucky that his future is great, beautiful, & bright. He survived his hellish experience, & he is proud, & prideful over that.


End file.
